Blue Rose
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kau suka mawar?/ Ya./ Kenapa?/ Mawar itu indah dengan warnanya yang semerah darah./ Mawar merah ya, bagaimana kalau ku beri bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu?/ Apa maksudmu?/ Kau akan tau nanti./ CANON/ ItaKonan
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Kau suka mawar?/ Ya./ Kenapa?/ Mawar itu indah dengan warnanya yang semerah darah./ Mawar merah ya, bagaimana kalau ku beri bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu?/ Apa maksudmu?/ Kau akan tau nanti./ CANON

Warning: OOC, typo.

.

.

.

**Don't like, Don't read**

.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki itu menggema di tengah hutan yang berada di wilayah negara Hi. Suasana malam yang sepi membuat suara langkah itu semakin jelas. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama sosok itu terus berlari menembus lebatnya hutan. Pakaian ANBU yang dikenakannya kotor, dengan banyak cipratan darah. Rambut hitam panjangnya tampak berantakan, tapi sosok itu tak peduli dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

Sosok itu terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhinya ia sampai di perbatasan. Dia memperlambat laju larinya hingga benar-benar berhenti saat ia sudah sampai di tepi hutan. Angin berhembus, membelai lembut wajah sosok tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata. Peristiwa itu masih terekam jelas di otaknya seperti serangan tsukuyomi yang membuat si korban menderita. Peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan olehnya, oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia masih ingat segala jerit kesakitan yang terdengar saat itu. Dia masih ingat senyum tulus dari ibu dan ayahnya. Bahkan dia masih ingat wajah adiknya yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Sosok itu menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis. Ya, sosok itu menangis. Menangisi hatinya yang terluka. Menangisi dirinya yang lemah dan rapuh.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan air mata yang berlinang, ia memandang sang bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini. Bulan yang menjadi saksi peristiwa berdarah itu. Bulan yang menjadi saksi rapuhnya seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati perbatasan negara Hi tanpa menoleh. Bukan tak mau, ia hanya tak sanggup jika pendiriannya akan kembali goyah mengingat segala kenangannya di desa yang ia cintai, Konoha. Mengingat Sasuke, adiknya yang ia tinggalkan seorang diri dengan dendam dihatinya. Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelah memantapkan hatinya. Mulai saat ini Itachi akan menjalani kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan yang dingin dan gelap sebagai kriminal kelas S.

.

.

.

**Amegakure**

Diatap sebuah bangunan terlihatlah sesosok manusia yang sedang memandangi keindahan bulan purnama malam itu. Cahaya bulan menyinari sosok itu, kini sosok yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu dapat terlihat jelas. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, jubah Akatsuki. Rambutnya bewarna biru pendek sebahu yang dihasi oleh bunga mawar kertas. Iris sewarna madunya tetap melihat kearah bulan yang bersinar indah malam itu. 'Yahiko, bagaimana kabarmu disana?' ucapnya lirih dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua iris madunya.

Di dua tempat berbeda dimalam yang sama, dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender sedang memandangi keidahan bulan purnama malam itu, bulan yang sama. Akankah takdir mempertemukan mereka? Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

**Amegakure **

Matahari sudah meninggi, menandakan hari sudah beranjak siang. Tak terasa sudah tiga hari dua malam ia berlari dan ia sudah sampai di Amegakure. Sosok berseragam ANBU semakin mempercepat larinya mengingat tempat tujuannya sudah dekat.

Itachi, sosok berseragam ANBU itu menghentikan larinya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, gedung yang merupakan salah satu markas Akatsuki. Ya, Akatsuki akan menjadi rumahnya sekarang yang merupakan salah satu kriminal kelas S.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan gedung itu. Dihadapannya kini ada empat orang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah kebanggan Akatsuki. Suasana hening hingga sosok laki-laki berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya maju selangkah. " Selamat datang di Akatsuki.." ujar Pain dengan suara datar. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang keempat orang itu dengan pandangan yang datar dan dingin. " .. Uchiha Itachi." Lanjut Pain.

.

.

.

Kini dua anak manusia itu berada di tempat yang sama, dalam satu organisasi yang sama bernama Akatsuki. Akankah hal itu mempermulus sang takdir dalam menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyatukan mereka? Sekali lagi, hanya sang waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haii… ketemu lagi sama saya hehe…

Fic baru lagi. Fic multichap yang You're My Friend (promosi) aja masih in progress ini udah bikin fic baru lagi. Yahh.. karena sang ide terus berseliweran di kepala saya maka daripada mubazir lebih baik saya tuangkan di fic deh, hehe..

Itachi: "Huh, bilang aja loe lagi gak ada ide buat lanjutin YAMY kan?"

Yuki: "Huss.. jangan buka aib."

Itachi:" Bodo." ( ngeloyor pergi)

Yuki: "Kayaknya dia masih pundung deh (ngelirik Itachi) gara-gara dikerjain mulu di YAMY. Sudahlah biarkan. Akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASEEE.."


	2. The First Meeting

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
**.

.

**Previous chapter **

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan gedung itu. Dihadapannya kini ada empat orang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah kebanggaan Akatsuki. Suasana hening hingga sosok laki-laki berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya maju selangkah. "Selamat datang di Akatsuki..." ujar Pain dengan suara datar. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang keempat orang itu dengan pandangan yang datar dan dingin. "... Uchiha Itachi." lanjut Pain.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Kau suka mawar?/ Ya./ Kenapa?/ Mawar itu indah dengan warnanya yang semerah darah./ Mawar merah ya, bagaimana kalau kuberi bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu?/ Apa maksudmu?/ Kau akan tau nanti/ CANON/ ItaKonan/

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Slight Yahiko x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan(?)

.

.

.

.

' Mind '  
" Talk "

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki."  
Pain, pria berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak pierching diwajahnya yang merupakan ketua dari Akatsuki sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berada di markas dengan seorang remaja berambut raven panjang yang mengekorinya.

Tap.  
Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bewarna cokelat tua dengan plat yang bertuliskan angka 7 disana.  
Ceklek..  
Kriieettt...  
Pain membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah pintu kamar. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja yang berada di dalamnya. Tak lupa sebuah kamar mandi dan jendela yang mengarah ke balkon.  
Pain memasuki kamah itu diikuti oleh Itachi dibelakangnya. "Ini kamarmu." ujar Pain sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak.

Itachi menerima kunci tersebut. " Ya. Terima kasih." balasnya dengan datar.

"Kau boleh beristirahat, jika perlu bantuan kau bisa mengetuk salah satu kamar disini, semua kamar anggota Akatsuki ada di lantai 4 ini." jelas Pain.

"Hn."

Pain berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar kamar. Saat ia mencapai pintu ia kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah Itachi. "Satu lagi, partnermu adalah Hoshigaki Kisame kamarnya ada didepan kamar ini." ujar Pain dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Kriieettt..  
Blam..  
Pintu tertutup, kini Itachi hanya seorang diri di kamar ini. Ia berjalan menghampiri balkon. Itachi memandang langit mendung di Amegakure. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya. 'Disinilah kehidupan baruku akan dimulai.' Itachi membuka matanya dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

**Lantai 10 markas Akatsuki.  
**  
Tok.. Tok..  
Terdengar ketukan pintu di sebuah ruangan di lantai paling atas dimarkas Akatsuki ini. Ruang itu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang-remang dari sebuah lilin. Dari pancaran lilin yang redup terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah sebahu yang berada di ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu menjawab ketukan pintu. "Masuk."

Kriieettt..  
Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan hiasan bunga kertas dikepalanya.  
"Ada apa Konan?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Konan itu memasuki ruangan gelap itu dengan membawa sebatang lilin. "Apa anggota baru itu sudah datang, Nagato?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Nagato itu menjawab. "Ya."  
"Siapa dia?" tanya Konan.  
"Namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia mantan ketua ANBU Konoha."  
Konan melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Lalu apa yang membuatnya menjadi missing nin?"  
"Dia telah membantai klannya sendiri, klan Uchiha."  
Konan kembali terbelalak mendengarnya. "Apa alasannya melakukan itu?"  
"Entahlah. Dari yang kudengar dia hanya ingin mengukur kekuatannya."  
Konan menyeringai tipis. "Kejam, eh? Aku jadi penasaran."  
"Kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Kau akan tau nanti, Konan. Sekarang bisa aku minta tolong?"  
"Apa?"

Nagato menyerahkan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah serta sebuah cincin dengan tulisan kanji 'shu' yang berarti merah delima. "Bisa kau antarkan jubah dan cincin Akatsuki ini padanya. Kamarnya nomor 7."

Konan menerima jubah dan cincin itu. "Baiklah." balasnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kriieettt..  
Blam..  
Pintu tertutup menyisakan Nagato yang kini sendirian di ruangan temaram itu.

.

.

.

.

Konan berjalan mengitari koridor-koridor yang berada dimarkas Akatsuki ini. Hingga ia sampai dilantai 4, dimana kamar-kamar para anggota Akatsuki berada.

Ceklek..  
Pintu kamar nomor 8 terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria tinggi besar berkulit biru dengan giginya yang tajam, Hoshigaki Kisame. "Selamat sore Konan-san." sapanya.  
"Sore Kisame." balas Konan datar.  
"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Mau mengantarkan jubah dan cincin ini kepada si anggota baru."  
"Oh.. Dia ada dikamar sebelah."  
"Ya."  
"Kalau begitu aku duluan Konan-san." ujar Kisame sambil berlalu pergi.

Konan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar disebelah kamar Kisame, kamar nomor 7.

Tok.. Tok..  
Konan mengetuk pintu dengan plat bertuliskan angka 7 itu.

Ceklek..  
Kriieett..  
Pintu terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok remaja laki-laki berambut hitam raven panjang dan bermata onyx. "Ada apa?" ujar remaja laki-laki itu dengan datar.  
Konan mengamati remaja laki-laki itu dalam diam. 'Apa mungkin dia si anggota baru itu?' batin Konan bingung. "Kau Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn."

Konan terbelalak sesaat, namun ia kembali mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali. 'Jadi memang dia. Tapi bukankan dia ini masih bocah?'.

"Ada perlu apa?" ujar Itachi.

Konan menormalkan kembali sikapnya yang sempat terbengong tadi. "Ehem, Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." ujar Konan sambil menyerahkan jubah dan cincin Akatsuki milik Itachi.

Itachi menerima jubah dan cincin itu. "Hn. Terima kasih."

"Satu lagi. Makan malam akan dilaksanalan jam 7 malam dan ruang makan ada di lantai 2." ujar Konan sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

**Ruangan Nagato  
**  
Ceklek..  
Kriieettt..  
Konan memasuki ruangan Nagato dengan masih dilanda kebingungan. Nagato mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Konan yang baru memasuki ruangan pribadinya. "Bagaimana Konan, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"  
"Ya, tapi apa maksudnya ini? Dia bahkan masih bocah." ujar Konan tak habis pikir.  
"Ya, memang. Dia masih 14 tahun."  
"Heh, seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun telah membantai klannya?"  
"Ya. Itu yang kudengar dari Madara-sama. Menurut beliau anak itu akan berguna bagi Akatsuki. Dia seorang jenius, bahkan bagi klan Uchiha sendiri."  
"Begitukah?"  
"Ya."

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap..  
Seorang remaja berambut raven sedang menyusuri koridor-koridor di markas Akatsuki. Ia terus berjalan keluar dari markas, menyusuri desa Amegakure hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tepi pantai.

Zrassshhh..  
Whussshhh..  
Suara deburan ombak dan semilir angin menyambut kedatangannya di pantai itu. Itachi melangkah ke sebuah jembatan yang ada disana dan duduk di tepinya.

Tap.. Tap..  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang Itachi. "Aku yang akan menjadi partnermu." disusul oleh sebuah suara.

Itachi hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. Dibelangnya berdiri seorang pria tinggi besar berkulit biru seperti hiu dengan gigi tajam yang seperti hiu pula. "Aku Hoshigaki Kisame, mantan shinobi Kirigakure dan salah satu dari pemegang tujuh pedang besar shinobi." ujar pria bernama Kisame itu. "Jadi.. kamu Uchiha Itachi, mantan shinobi Konohagakure. Aku sudah dengar banyak isu tentangmu yang membantai klan Uchiha." lanjutnya.  
Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua terlibat sebuah pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Kisame memutus pembicaraan mereka. "Sudah hampir malam, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Ayo kembali." ujar Kisame sambil berbalik.

Itachi mengikutinya dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

**Ruang makan Akatsuki  
**  
Suasana di ruang makan cukup ramai yang diisi obrolan-obrolah ringan dari para anggota. Ditengah obrolan seorang pria bercadar memanggil Itachi. "Hoy anak baru, kenapa diam saja?"

Itachi yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang Kakuzu dengan pandangan datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kakuzu yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus. "Kau jangan terlalu kaku bocah." ujarnya.

Kisame yang berada di samping Itachi menyikut lengan pemuda itu. "Dia benar Itachi-san. Kau jangn terlalu kaku lagipula kau ini kan masih bocah. Tunjukan sisi kanak-kanakmu sedikit." ujar Kisame yang disambut gelak tawa dari para anggota lain.

"Hn." balas Itachi cuek sambil berdiri hendak mengambil botol saus. Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan Konan juga mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil botol saus yang sama. Dan tanpa disengaja kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan tangan Konan yang berada diatas tangan Itachi.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata mengarah pada kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan dengan botol saus ditengahnya itu. Kedua insan yang menjadi obyek perhatian hanya dapat terbengong dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Onyx bertemu madu. Hitam pekat bertemu oranye cerah. Mereka saling terpaku pada keindahan mata didepannya hingga akhirnya Itachi berhasil menghentikan kontak mata itu. "Ehem." Itachi berdehem.

Konan langsung salah tingkah dan menarik tangannya. "Gomen".

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu suasana di ruang makan menjadi hening dan canggung, bahkan sampai acara makan malam berakhir.

Hampir semua anggota sudah beranjak meninggalkan meja kecuali Konan yang sedang merapikan meja makan dan menumpuk piring-piring. Saat ia hendak mengangkat piring itu tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang terjulur hendak mendahuluinya mengangkat piring-piring itu.

Konan yang terkejut sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok itu. Disana berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki berambut raven panjang dan bermata onyx sedang membawa piring-piring yang tadinya akan dibawa Konan. "Biar kubantu." ujarnya.

Konan terkejut saat mengetahui masih ada orang diruang makan, dan orang itu adalah si anggota baru, Uchiha Itachi. Kembali, onyx bertemu madu. Konan terdiam hingga ia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." ujarnya.

"Tak apa, aku biasa membantu ibu... dulu." sahut Itachi lirih. "Dimana aku bisa letakan ini?"

Konan menunjuk ke arah dapur yang berada di sebelah ruang makan. "Kau bisa letakan didapur."

"Hn." sahut Itachi sambil berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan piring-piring kotor itu ditempat pencucian piring. Tak lama Konan ikut memasuki dapur. "Masih ada yang bisa dibantu?" ujar Itachi.

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, sisanya biar aku yang urus." ujar Konan sambil mulai mencuci piring.

"Hn. Baiklah." ujar Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

Konan menatap kepergian Itachi dan tersenyum tipis. 'Sepertinya ia anak yang baik.' batinnya. 'Apalagi saat dia mengatakan sering membantu ibunya dulu. Tetapi jika benar begitu kenapa dia membantai klannya sendiri?' Konan masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Sepertinya.. kau bocah yang misterius, Uchiha Itachi'.

.

.

.

.

**Ruangan Nagato  
**  
Tok.. Tok..  
Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. "Masuk." sahut suara dari dalam.  
Ceklek..  
Kriieettt..  
Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut biru yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Aku membawakan makan malammu."  
"Terima kasih."  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ujar Konan sambil berbalik.  
"Tunggu." panggil Nagato.

Konan yang hendak meraih kenop pintu kembali berbalik. "Hm?"  
Nagato tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kau jelaskan kejadian saat makan malam tadi? Tragedi botol saus, hm?"

Konan yang menyadari maksud dari perkataan Nagato kembali salah tinggkah dan terlihat sebuah rona merah tipis di pipinya dan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Nagato. "Um.. A-ano.. itu.."

Nagato tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau bahkan blushing Konan-chan. Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya Konan-chan." ujar Nagato sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Konan yang digodai oleh sahabatnya itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menggeleng kuat. "Itu tidak mungkin Nagato, dia itu masih bocah, sedangkan aku seorang gadis."

Nagato kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kalian hanya berbeda 7 tahun, nanti juga perbedaan tak akan terlihat kok."

Konan yang sudah semakin blushing hanya bisa berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan Nagato tanpa sepatah katapun.

Brakk..  
Suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Konan memenuhi seisi ruangan yang Nagato. "Kuharap kau bisa bangkit dari keterpurukkanmu setelah kematian Yahiko dan bisa menemukan cinta yang baru, Konan.

.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
Konan berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor yang menuju atap markas.  
Ceklek..  
Kriieettt..  
Konan membuka pintu atap perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring di lantai atap dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Konan mendekati sosok itu perlahan, cahaya dari sinar bulan membantu Konan untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Laki-laki, rambut hitam panjang, kulit putih, mata terpejam. Uchiha Itachi. 'Tapi kenapa matanya terpejam? Apa ia tertidur?' batin Konan.  
Konan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi, namun Itachi tak memberikan reaksi apapun. 'Dia tertidur.' batin Konan

Konan duduk disamping Itachi, memandangi bulan yang bersinar malam ini. "Yahiko, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau bahagia? Aku dan Nagato selalu merindukanmu, kau tahu?" ujar Konan lirih. Tak terasa setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari iris madunya, disusul tetesan-tetesan lain. "Hiks.. Kau jahat Yahiko. Hiks.. Kenapa kau tinggalkan hiks.. aku? Hiks.. Kenapa kau pergi hiks.. secepat itu?"

.

.

Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir mengiringi kepedihannya. Tiba-tiba Konan merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus pipinya lembut, menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Konan tersentak, tidak ada orang lain diatap selain dirinya dan . . .

Konan menoleh perlahan dan mendapati iris onyx sekelam malam tepat dihadapannya memandangnya dengan datar, namun Konan dapat merasakan ada setitik kelembutan di iris onyx itu. Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya, onyx bertemu madu. Saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing hingga Konan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan berpaling kearah lain. "Kenapa kau menangis." tanya Itachi datar.

Konan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi. "Emm.. Ano.. Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Konan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Itachi hanya memandangnya dengan datar. "Hn. Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

Konan hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Air matanya kembali meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

"Kalau kau merasa tak perlu menjawabnya aku tak akan memaksa. Aku mengerti kalau setiap orang memiliki priva.." ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang." ujar Konan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Seseorang? Apa dia kekasihmu?" ujar Itachi dengan wajah datar dan polosnya.

Konan yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang menurutnya blak-blakan itu hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "E-eh.. A-ano.. Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas dia adalah sahabatku dan dia sudah meninggal.

"Maaf." ujar Itachi.  
"Huh? Untuk apa?"  
"Karena telah membuatmu mengingat kenangan pahit itu lagi."  
"Tak apa." ujar Konan tersenyum lirih.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut setiap permukaan kulit. Merasa suasana menjadi canggung Konan memutuskan membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Konan. "Hn? Maksudmu?"

Konan kembali menatap bulan. "Maksudku kenapa kau bisa berada disini, di Akatsuki? Dari yang kulihat kau itu masih bocah."

Itachi tersenyum miris. "Apa kau tak pernah mendengar berita pembantaian Uchiha oleh anggotanya sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku tahu, tapi.." ucapan Konan terpotong.

"Suatu saat seorang shinobi akan didesak oleh pilihan-pilihan berat. Dan aku sudah merasakannya." ujar Itachi sambil memandang bulan.

"Pilihan berat? Apa maksudmu? Apa seorang bocah sepertimu pernah mendapat misi sulit dengan pilihan berat yang menyertainya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pembantaian Uchiha?" tanya Konan bertubi-tubi.

Itachi hanya memandang datar gadis cantik didepannya. "Kau akan tau nanti." ujarnya sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Malam semakin larut lebih baik kita masuk." ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Konan.

Konan menyambut uluran tangan itu, Itachi dengan tingginya yang hanya sebatas dagu Konan tampak tidak kesulitan membantu Konan berdiri. Kini mereka berdiri berdampingan memandang keindahan sang dewi malam. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut tubuh mereka.

"Ayo." ujar Itachi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya." sahut Konan dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi pergi dari atap markas Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

**Konan's bedroom  
**  
Konan kini sedang berada di balkon kamarnya, kembali menikmati keindahan sang dewi malam. Angin malam kembali membelai lembut tubuhnya, mengingatkannya akan peristiwa diatap beberapa saat lalu. Konan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, obrolan singkat mereka tadi. Bahkan Konan masih mengingat ketika Itachi mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan lembut seakan-akan ia tulus melakukannya, atau memang ia tulus? Entahlah Konan pun bingung.

Satu hal lagi yang paling diingat oleh Konan adalah saat ia melihat wajah damai Itachi saat tertidur. Wajahnya benar-benar polos, apalagi saat disinari cahaya bulan, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. 'Bicara apa aku ini?' batin Konan sambil blushing saat mengingat kembali wajah tidur Itachi yang disinari cahaya bulan. 'Tapi ia memang tampan kok. Ah.. Sudahlah. Aku ini bicara apa sih.' batin Konan sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disana. 'Mana mungkin aku suka padanya. Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku.' batinnya sambil menari selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

**Itachi's bedroom**

Itachi masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia sedang mengingat hal yang telah terjadi beberapa saat lalu diatap. Ia bahkan mengingat kenapa dan sejak kapan ia berada diatap hingga akhirnya Konan datang.

**Flashback  
**  
Sesudah makan malam Itachi memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi je atap markas dan mencari udara segar disana.  
Ceklek..  
Kriett...  
Itachi membuka pintu atap, tidak ada orang disana. Ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah atap dan berbaring disana dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia memandangi sang dewi malam yang bersinar indah malam ini. Kembali, saat ia memandang bulan ingatan buruk itu selalu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ingatan yang selalu ia anggap sebagai mimpi buruk. Ingatan saat ia membantai klannya sendiri. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya berusah menyingkirkan ingatan-ingatan buruk itu. Ia kembali memandang sang dewi malam menikmati keindahannya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya. Itachi memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah tertidur disana.

.

.

"Hiks." Terdengar suara tangisan seseorang. Itachi membuka matanya perlahan merasa terganggu oleh suara tangisan itu. "Engh.." ujarnya pelan. Setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut. Tepat disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu yang duduk disampingnya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar, menandakan ia sedang menangis. Itachi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di samping si gadis berambut biru. Si gadis tampaknya belum menyadarinya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Itachi mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi si gadis lembut, bermaksud menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi kembali memandang keindahan sang dewi malam. 'Konan ya?' batinnya. 'Sepertinya kau gadis yang lembut meskipun ekspresimu selalu datar dan dingin' sambungnya. Angin malam kembali berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helai raven panjangnya dengan lembut, mengusap setiap inci permukaan kulitnya.

'Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera tidur.' Batinnya. Itachi menutup jendela kamarnya dan berjan mendekari ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu. Itachi memejamkam matanya dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Kini, bawah sinar bulan yang sama mereka duduk berdua, ditempat yang sama. Saling membagi kehangangatan sinar bulan yang sama dan saling membagi kesejukan angin malam yang sama. Kisah ini baru dimulai, dengan setiap garis takdir milik setiap tokoh yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Tinggal bagaimana mereka menjalaninya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai.. ketemu lagi sama saya di fic Blue Rose ini. Ini chapter satunya, semoga pada suka ya..

Untuk keterangangan usia di fic ini, berhubung saya tidak tahu pasti usia Konan jadi saya buat usia Konan dan Itachi itu selisih 7 tahun dengan Konan yang lebih tua hehe… karena di Canonnya Konan emang lebih tua dari Itachi kan?.

Setting chapter 1 ini diambil waktu Itachi baru masuk Akatsuki, jadi saya bikin usia Itachi disini masih 14 tahun dan Konannya 21 tahun, seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi selisih usia mereka 7 tahun hehe..

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

: Ini udah lanjut Ferry-san, semoga suka ya.

Saya juga belakangan ini suka sama pair ItaKonan, menurut saya mereka emang cocok, udah gitu sama-sama dari Akatsuki.

Review lagi ya Ferry-san.

**Sasshi Ken**: Ini udah lanjut Sasshi-san, semoga suka ya..

Iya Konan lebih tua. Gak papa kok sama brondong juga hehe..

Disini saya udah putusin bikin selisih usia mereka 7 tahun.

.

.

.

.

**Special thank's to:**

**Sasshi Ken**

**Dan para reader sekalian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please**


	3. Mission

**Chapter 2: Mission**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Kau suka mawar?/ Ya./ Kenapa?/ Mawar itu indah dengan warnanya yang semerah darah./ Mawar merah ya, bagaimana kalau kuberi bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu?/ Apa maksudmu?/ Kau akan tau nanti/ CANON/ ItaKonan/

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan(?)  
.

.

.

.

' Mind '  
" Talk "  
.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong di markas Akatsuki, tempat yang sudah 5 tahun ini menjadi rumahnya. Panggilan dari sang leaderlah yang membuatnya ada disini, berjalan melewati lorong-lorong di markas ini menuju ruangan sang leader.

Itachi berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang besar dan kokoh bewarna cokelat tua. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Tok.. tok..

"Masuk." Sahut suara dari dalam.

Ceklek..

Kriett..

Itachi menbuka pintu kayu itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Disana ia dapat melihat sang leader, Pain sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut biru pendek sebahu yang memunggungi pintu masuk.

Itachi berdiri tepat di depan meja Pain dan disamping Konan, gadis berambut biru itu. "Ada apa leader?" tanyanya to the point.

"Aku ada misi untukmu. Kau siap?" sahut Pain.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, tapi berhubung Kisame sedang punya misi sendiri bersama Deidara dan Sasori maka kau tidak akan bersamanya kali ini." Ujar Pain.

Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Sebagai gantinya kau akan menjalankannya bersama Konan." Lanjut Pain.

Itachi memandang Konan yang ada disampingnya sejenak hingga ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Pain. "Baiklah."

"Misi kalian adalah menyusup ke desa Kumogakure dan mencuri gulungan rahasia milik mereka." Jelas Pain.

Konan mengangkat alisnya. "Gulungan rahasia?" tanyanya.

Pain mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Gulungan itu berisi jurus-jurus terlarang yang akan berguna untuk tujuan Akatsuki kedepannya."

"Apa kami harus membawa yang aslinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak perlu kalian hanya perlu menyalinnya." Sahut Pain.

"Tapi bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanya Konan.

"Ya, memang sedikit berbahaya dan merepotkan. Akan tetapi itu akan mengelabui mereka apabila kalian tertangkap, karena mereka tidak kehilangan gulungannya, tetapi kita tetap mendapatkan jurus terlarangnya." Sahut Pain.

"Ya, benar." Ujar Itachi.

Konan menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Apa ciri-ciri gulungannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Gulungan itu bewarna merah pekat dengan corak bewarna biru tua." Sahut Pain.

Itachi dan Konan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah jika sudah jelas. Aku mau kalian berangkat besok." Ujar Pain.

"Baik." Sahut Itachi dan Konan bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ujar Itachi.

"Ya." Sahut Pain.

Itachi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Pain.

Blam..

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Itachi dan Konan berangkat menjalankan misi dari Pain tersebut. Mereka berjalan melintasi hutan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara hewan-hewan kecil dihutan yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Tak ada seorangpun yang hendak memulai percakapan hingga akhirnya sore menjelang dan mereka baru sampai setengah perjalanan.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah gua yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat. "Mungkin kita bisa bermalam disana." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah gua yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Konan mengangguk singkat. "Ya.

Merekapun berjalan memasuki gua tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mencari ikan." Ujar Itachi yang dbalas anggukan singkat oleh Konan.

Itachi melepas jubahnya, mengambil sebuah botol dan beranjak meninggalkan gua, bermaksud mencari sungai. Ia kembali berjalan menerobos lebatnya hutan hingga akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Zrasshhh..

'Air terjun.' Batinnya. Itachi berjalan mendekati sumber suara yang ia dengar hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah air terjun dengan sungai yang mengalir dibawahnya. 'Ketemu.' Batinnya.

Itachi berjongkok dipinggir sungai dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang jernih itu lalu meminum sedikit airnya. 'Segarnya.' Batin Itachi sambil mengisi botol yang dibawanya dengan air sungai.

Itachi kembali berdiri, ia menyiapkan beberapa kunainya untuk menagkap ikan yang akan dimakannya bersama Konan. Ia menunggu hingga ada ikan yang meloncat dari air.

Jleb..

Dan ia mengarahkan kunainya tepat sasaran mengenai ikan tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup ia melepas sepatu ninjanya dan masuk kedalam air, mengumpulkan ikan-ikannya yang telah ditangkapnya. 'sepertinya ini cukup.' Batin Itachi sambil memakai kembali sepatu ninjanya. Ia berjalan kembali ke gua sambil membawa 5 ekor ikan dan sebotol air di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Itachi tiba di gua, disana Konan sedang menyiapkan api unggun untuk membakar ikan. Itachi menghampiri Konan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Konan.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi sambil menusukkan ikan-ikan yang dibawanya denga sebuah ranting kayu, setelah selesai ia menyerahkan ikan-ikan itu kepada Konan untuk kemudian dibakar.

Konan mulai membakar ikan-ikan itu hingga matang. "Ini. Makanlah." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ikan yang sudah matang kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima ikan tersebut. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Mereka makan dalam keheninggan hingga acara makan mereka selesai. Itachi membereskan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. "Tidurlah." Ujarnya kepada Konan.

Konan hanya mengangguk singkat. "Lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya Konan.

"Aku akan berjaga." Sahut Itachi.

"Em.. baiklah." Konan hendak membaringkan tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba Itachi menginterupsi.

"Tunggu." Ujar Itachi.

Konan mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Pakai ini untuk alas tidurmu." Ujar Itachi sambil memberikan jubah Akatsuki miliknya.

"Nanti jubahmu... " ucapan Konan terhenti.

"Tak apa, pakailah. Lantai gua ini dingin." Sahut Itachi yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu sisi gua, menyandar di dinding gua.

"Baiklah." Ujar Konan pasrah dan menggunakan jubah Itachi sebagai alas tidurnya. "Terima kasih, Itachi." Ujar Konan pelan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya dan menyinari bumi, burung-burung berkicauan mengiringi suasana pagi yang indah ini. "Engh.." Konan mulai menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Sudah pagi ya." Gumamnya parau. Konan bangkik dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencari partner misinya kali ini.

"Itachi." Ujar Konan yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya karena partner yang dicarinya tak ada dimanapun.

Tap.. tap..

"Sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah mulut gua.

Konan mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan mendapati partnernya disana. "Itachi. Darimana saja?" tanyanya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah Konan dan duduk disampingnya. "Tadi aku mencari ini." Ujarnya sambil meletakan 4 buah apel dihadapan Konan. "Makanlah, setelah ini kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengibaskan jubahnya, membersihkannya dari debu.

Konan mengambil satu buah apel dan menggigitnya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Itachi memakai kembali jubah Akatsukinya. "Aku sudah makan tadi dihutan." Sahutnya.

"Oh." Konan melanjutkan acara makannya

Setelah makan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke desa Kumogakure.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Itachi dan Konan sudah sampai di desa Kumogakure. Mereka menyamar dan berbaur dengan penduduk desa agar tidak mudah dikenali dan mempermudah tugas mereka. Kini mereka sedang mengawasi kantor Raikage dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyusup kesana.

"Ayo, penjagaan mereka mulai melonggar." Ujar Itachi pada Konan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya." Sahut Konan.

Mereka berjalan perlahan dan menyusup kedalam kantor Raikage. Mereka terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah mulai sepi karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Itachi berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan mulai membukanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan gulungan-gulungan yang tersusun rapi. 'Binggo.'

Itachi memberi isyarat kepada Konan untuk mengikutinya. Itachi dan Konan mulai memasuki ruangan penuh berkas itu.

"Kita bagi tugas." Ujar Itachi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Konan. "Aku akan cari disisi timur dan kamu cari disisi barat." Ujar Itachi mengarahkan.

"Baik." Sahut Konan.

Mereka mulai menelusuri rak-rak berisi berkas dan gulungan itu denga teliti dari satu berkas ke berkas lain dari satu gulungan ke gulungan lain. Konan hendak membuka sebuah lemari kecil yang ia temukan disudut ruangan.

Ceklek..

'Sial, terkunci.' Batin Konan sambil menarik kenop pintu lemari kecil itu.

Konan melepas jepit rambutnya dan memasukkannya kelubang kunci. Ia memutar-mutar jepit rambut miliknya didalam lubang kunci di lemari itu.

Ceklek..

'Berhasil' batin Konan.

Kriett..

Konan membuka pintu lemari keci itu perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya Konan mulai menelusuri isi lemari itu. 'Ketemu' batinnya senang sambil menarik sebuah gulungan bewarna merah pekat dengan corak bewarna biru tua dan membukanya.

"Itachi." Panggil Konan pelan.

Itachi menoleh kearah partnernya itu dan menghampirinya.

"Aku menemukannya." Ujar Konan sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima gulungan tersebut dan membukanya, ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kerja bagus Konan-san." Ujar Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kosong. "Lebih baik cepat kita salin sebelum ketahuan." Ujar Itachi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Konan.

Mereka mulai menyalin semua isi gulungan itu dengan cepat dan teliti berusaha tidak mewatkan isi gulungan itu sedikitpun.

"Selesai." Ujar Konan sambil meletakan kembali gulungan itu kedalam lemari dan menutup rapat lemari kecil itu.

"Kita kembali." Ujar Itachi sambil menyimpan salinan gulungan itu kedalam tas ninjanya.

"Ya." Sahut Konan.

Mereka kembali berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kantor Rikage tanpa menimbulkan suara agar tidak ketahuan. Semuanya hampir berjalan lancar, tinggal beberapa lagi mereka akan melewati pintu keluar kantor Raikage. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu.

"HEI, SIAPA DISANA." Teriak seseorang dari arah ruang kantor.

Itachi dan Konan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Disana, berdiri 5 orang shinobi Kumogakure yang mengepung mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Itachi dan Konan hanya terdiam dan memandang kelima shinobi itu dingin.

"Hei, JAWAB." Bentak Shinobi lainnya.

Itachi dan Konan saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya mereka saling menganggukan kepala sepakat.

Itachi membentuk segel dengan cepat. "Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu." Sebuah bola api besar menyambar kelima shinobi itu.

Lima shinobi Kumogakure itu sontak melompat , menghindari serangan bola api Itachi.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka saat tak menemukan keberadaan Itachi dan Konan disana.

"Disana." Sahut shinobi lainnya sambil menunjuk kearah Itachi dan Konan yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"KEJAR MEREKA."

Kelima shinobi itu kembali mengejar Itachi dan Konan.

.

.

Itachi dan Konan memancu langkah mereka dengan cepat, menghindari kejaran shinobi-shinobi Kumagakure yang mengejar mereka.

Tap.. tap..

'Sial.' Rutuk Konan.

Dihadapan merekan kini berdiri 4 orang shinobi yang menghadang mereka. Mereka terkepung, ditambah 5 shinobi yang kini sudah berhasi mengejar mereka. Dari hasil pengamatan Itachi kesembilan shinobi yang mengepung mereka semuanya setingkat jonin. 'Merepotkan.' Batin Itachi sambil menghela napasnya.

Kesembilan shinobi Kumogakure itu sudah memasang posisi siap bertarung, sementara Itachi dan Konan masih terdiam dengan pandangan dingin mereka.

Syatt..

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Itachi.

Tring..

Kunai beradu dengan pedang, Itachi berhasil menahan serangannya.

Syuutt..

Tiga shinobi lainnya mulai melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah Itachi dan Konan..

Tring.. tringg.. tringg..

Yang berhasil dihalau Konan dengan kamishurikennya.

Syatt..

Tringg..

Sementara itu Itachi masih menghadapi seorang shinobi pengguna pedang itu. 'Sial, orang ini menghambat gerakanku. Kalau begitu..'

Sringgg..

"Sharingan" Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya, membuat shinobi yang dilawannya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri terkena serangan genjutsunya. Setelah pengguna pedang tadi Itachi telah berhasil melumpuhkan 4 lagi lawannya dengan menggunakan genjutsunya. 'Selesai 5 orang, tinggal 4 lagi. Konan.'

Sementara itu Konan terlihat terkepung oleh dua orang shinobi Kumogakure yang tersisa.

Syuutt.. syuuttt.. syuuttt...

Salah seorang dari mereka melempar puluhan shuriken kearah Konan. Sementara yang seorang lagi telah melilitkan benang cakra ditubuh Konan. Konan yang telah kehabisan cakranya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia terjepit. Shuriken-shuriken itu semakin mendekat kearahnya siap menggoreskan luka di kulitnya. Konan memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Syuutt.. syutt.. syuutt..

Boff..

Ctak..

Konan merasakan ikatan benang cakra di tubuhnya melemah dan ia merasakan tubunhya terangkat.

.

.

**Konan POV**

Aku merasakan tubuhnku sedang diangkat dan digendong ala bridal style oleh seseorang dan aku merasa tubuhku yang sedang dibawa berlari dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Angin berhembus membelai wajahku, menghantarkan suatu aroma asing yang menghampiri indera penciumanku, 'Aroma hutan saat hujan. Menyejukkan.' Aku mulai membuka mataku, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah rupawan partner misiku kali ini. 'Itachi?' batinku. 'Jadi aroma hutan saat hujan itu aroma tubuh Itachi?'.

Aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku keatas, tepatnya kearah Itachi. Wajahku seketika bersemu saat menyadari posisi kami dan wajah rupawan Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. 'Tampan.' Batinku. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?'.

**Konan POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, mereka lari." Ujar salah seorang dari shinobi Kumogakure yang tersisa itu.

Tap.. tap..

Dua oramg shinobi Kumogakure menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana." Tanyanya.

"Mereka lari."

"Cih."

"Apa ada barang yang hilang dari kantor Raikage?"

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka belum sempat masuk."

"Baguslah."

"Ayo kembali."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Itachi berhenti di tepi sungai di tengah hutan yang sudah cukup jauh dari Kumogakure. Ia menurunkan Konan dari gendongannya. "Terima kasih." Ujar Konan pelan masih dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Hn." Sahut Itachi. "Kita sudah jauh dari Kumo dan sepertinya mereka sudah tak mengejar kita." Lanjut Itachi.

Konan menoleh kebelakang. "Ya."

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kita bermalam disini." Ujar Itachi sambil melepas jubah Akatsukinya dan menyerahkannya kepada Konan. "Tidurlah."

Konan menerima jubah itu. " Ya." Sahutnya sambil membentangkan jubah Itachi dan berbaring diatasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu Itachi juga membaringkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari Konan dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Itachi dan Konan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka ke markas Akatsuki. Perjalanan mereka kali tidak terlalu membosankan seperti yang sebelumnya, karena kali ini mereka mengisi perjalanannya dengan obrolan ringan. Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah sungai yang disekitarnya banyak ditumbuhi bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana.

Konan menghampiri pohon mawar itu. "Wah.. indahnya." Ujar Konan sambil memetik sebuah bunga mawar merah dan menyelipkan bunga itu dirambutnya. Konan menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk ditepi sungai.

"Kau suka mawar?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Konan mengalihkan pandanagannya kearah Itachi. "Ya." Ujar Konan sambil mengamati mawar yang barusan dipetiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Konan masih belum mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari mawar di genggamannya. "Mawar itu indah, dengan warnanya yang semerah darah"

"Mawar merah ya." Gumam Itachi pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Konan. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu." Tawarnya.

Konan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan tau nanti." Ujarnya misterius.

Konan tak menyahuti ucapan Itachi. Mereka kembali terdiam, menikmati keindahan sore ini dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Konan berlajan melewati koridor-koridor sepi dimarkas Akatsuki ini. Ya, mereka baru saja sampai di markas dan memutuskan untuk langsung menyerahkan laporan misi mereka kepada sang leader.

Tap..

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu ruangan Pain, Konan mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Tok.. tok.

"Masuk." Ujar suara dari dalam.

Ceklek..

Itachi membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang diikuti oleh Konan.

"Kalian sudah sampai." Ujar Pain.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi sambil menyerahkan salinan gulungan rahasia itu. "Ini gulungan rahasiannya."

Pain mengambil gulungan itu dam mulai membacanya. "Kerja bagus, Itachi, Konan." Ujar Pain setelah selesai membaca gulungan itu. "Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ujar Itachi yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Pain diikuti oleh Konan.

Blam..

.

.

.

.

"Hei Itachi." Ujar Konan tiba-tiba saat mereka kembali berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju ke kamar.

"Hn." Sahut Itachi ambigu.

"Aku penasaran dengan mawar spesial yang kau maksud itu ." ujarnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, akan kubawakan padamu. Tapi kau masih harus menunggu." Sahu Itachi sambil berjalan mendahului Konan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Konan menatap punggung Itachi yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Baiklah." Sahutnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Hai.. saya kembali dengan fic Blue rose ini..

Untuk chapterini saya skip setting waktunya jadi 5 tahun kemudian dari chapter yang kemarin. Jadi usia Itachi 19 tahun, dan Konan 26 tahun.

Untuk adegan pertarungannya saya mohon maaf apabila adegannya kurang ngena, karena saya gak pandai bikin adegan pertarungan gitu.

Oke sekian aja dari saya semoga banyak yang suka sama fic ini ya, dan jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

: Hehe.. iya, Konan dapet brondong nih..

Ini udah lanjut.. mampir lagi ya...

.

**Sasshi Ken**: Hehe.. Konan sengaja saya bikin OOC biar dia gak terlalu dingin gitu..

Makasih buat dukungannya Sasshi-san..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to:**

Semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic saya.

Semua yang udah ngefollow dan ngefave cerita saya

Maaf gak bisa ditulis satu-satu, tapi saya tetap berterima kasih banyak pada semuanya yang sudah mendukung fic ini..

.

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

.

.

.

.

**Review please**

.

.


	4. Mawar Spesial

**Chapter 3: Mawar Spesial**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

"Hei Itachi." Ujar Konan tiba-tiba saat mereka kembali berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju ke kamar.

"Hn." Sahut Itachi ambigu.

"Aku penasaran dengan mawar spesial yang kau maksud itu ." ujarnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, akan kubawakan padamu. Tapi kau masih harus menunggu." Sahu Itachi sambil berjalan mendahului Konan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Konan menatap punggung Itachi yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Baiklah." Sahutnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Kau suka mawar?/ Ya./ Kenapa?/ Mawar itu indah dengan warnanya yang semerah darah./ Mawar merah ya, bagaimana kalau kuberi bunga mawar yang spesial untukmu?/ Apa maksudmu?/ Kau akan tau nanti/ CANON/ ItaKonan/

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan(?), CANON

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian burung-burung kecil menjadi sebuah melodi indah di pagi hari. Bersamaan dengan sang surya yang mulai menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari dunia, rutinitas pagi sudah di mulai di berbagai penjuru, bahkan para shinobi yang sedang dalam misi sudah kembali melanjutkan misinya yang sempat tertunda oleh tenggelamnya sang mentari. Tetapi tidak di markas Akatsuki, markas organisasi kriminal kelas S itu masih sunyi senyap. Kebanyakan anggota masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya masing-masing kecuali di kamar satu-satunya wanita anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

**Konan's bedroom**

Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek sepundak tampak sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk. Angin membelai wajahnya lembut, menerbangkan helaian rambut birunya yang indah. Ia menerawang menatap langit.

'Yahiko, apa kabar? Sudah hampir 7 tahun kau pergi dari sisi kami. Apa kau bahagia disana? Aku dan Nagato merindukanmu, Yahiko.' Air mata mengalir dari mata madu Konan.

'Yahiko, aku memang selalu melihat dirimu, tapi itu bukan kamu, itu hanyalah 'Pain'. Boneka yang dibuat Nagato menggunakan tubuhmu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya justru perasaanku menjadi sesak, karena itu justru mengingatkanku bahwa kamu telah pergi dan dia bukan kamu, Yahiko.' Air mata Konan mengalir semakin deras hingga bahunya bergetar.

Setelah puas menangis, Konan kembali memandang kearah luar jendela dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah terduduk dibawah pohon momiji di halaman belakang markas tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Konan memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama karena hari masih pagi dan suatu hal langka mendapati anggota Akatsuki yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi.

'Itachi.' Batin Konan saat ia telah mengetahui sosok tersebut. Ia kembali menerawang ke arah langit. 'Tapi Yahiko, kini kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir kepadaku karena kini sudah ada seseorang yang bersedia menjagaku selain Nagato dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta padanya' Konan tersenyum. 'Namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia memang dingin tapi dia baik dan perhatian.' Konan kembali memandang kearah Itachi. 'Terima kasih Yahiko, aku pergi dulu ya,'

Konan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, bermaksud menghampiri Itachi di taman belakang markas Akatsuki.

Ceklek..

Konan membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia terkejut saat kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Konan menundukkan kepalanya hendak melihat benda yang ada di bawah kakinya, dan seketika ia terbelalak. Disana tepat didepan pintu kamarnya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar biru yang indah. Konan membungkuk dan mengambil buket bunga tersebut. 'Harum' batinnya sambil mencium sebuket mawar biru itu. 'Apa ini?' Konan menarik sebuah kartu yang tersemat diantara mawar-mawar itu dan membacanya.

**Mawar ini adalah mawar spesial yang kumaksud sebulan lalu,maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, semoga kau suka.**

**Itachi **

Konan tersenyum membaca pesansingkat pada sebuket mawar biru yang ternyata dari Itachi itu. 'Kau menepati janjimu.' Batinnya. Konan kembali melangkah menuju tujuannya sebelumnya, taman belakang markas Akatsuki dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Taman belakang markas Akatsuki**

Dibawah sebuah pohon momiji terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon, matanya terpejam menikmati suasana pagi yang damai ini.

Tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara langkah pelan yang mendekat kearahnya, tapi ia tetap menutup mata seakan mengetahui bahwa yang datang itu bukan suatu ancaman baginya.

Tap.. tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arah Itachi dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Itachi merasakan ada tangan yang membelai pipinya lembut, ia membuka mata, menampilkan iris onyx sekelam malam tanpa sharingan disana. Ia memandang sosok gadis cantik berambut ungu dihadapannya, ia tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruh si gadis duduk.

Konan mengikuti perintah Itachi dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia memandang wajah tampan Itachi yang juga sedang memandangnya. Onyx bertemu madu. Semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi keduanya.

Konan menundukkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalari pipi putihnya. Suasana hening hingga Konan membuka pembicaraan. "Itachi."

Itachi menoleh, kembali memandang ke arah Konan. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Mawarnya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Konan pelan. "Kau suka?"

Konan mengangguk singkat. "Uh-hum."

"Baiklah, nanti kuberikan lagi untukmu."

Konan tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tapi Itachi, bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan bunga ini? Setahuku tidak ada mawar bewarna biru."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku membuatnya sendiri."

Konan mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Mawar biru itu awalnya hanyalah bunga mawar putih yang dicelupkan kedalam cairan bewarna biru hingga menghasilkan mawar biru."

Konan mengangguk paham. "Oh begitu, kau tahu darimana soal itu."

"Dulu ibuku yang memberitahunya." Ujar Itachi lirih.

Konan menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. "Sudahlah, aku yakin kau tidak melakukan pembantaian itu tanpa alasan, ibumu pasti mengerti."

"Ya."

"Dan aku juga tahu tentang kebenaranmu." Lanjut Konan

Itachi sempat terbelalak."Darimana kau tahu."

Konan tersenyum lebar. "Aku menguping pembicaraan Tobi dan Pain mengenai dirimu." Ujar Konan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok." Lanjut Konan.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Suasana mendadak hening selepas percakapan mengenai 'mawar biru' dan 'pembantaian Uchiha'. Kedua insan berbeda gender itu saling terdiam, tidak menemukan topik pembicaraan yang cocok hingga akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Konan.  
"Konan." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Konan sambil menoleh kearah Itachi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Itachi to the point tanpa ada niat berbasa-basi.

Konan seketika terbelalak mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. "Apa kau bilang, Itachi?"

Itachi menangkup kedua pipi Konan dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Konan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Konan terdiam sesaat dengan rona merah yang menjalati pipinya. Ia terdiam cukup Lama hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Itachi." Ujarnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk Konan. "Jadi?".

"Jadi aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Itachi-kun, boleh ku panggil begitu?" ujar Konan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Itachi kembali menangkup pipi Konan. "Tentu saja Konan-chan. Terima kasih."

"Uh-hum."

Itachi masih menangkup pipi Konan. Mereka saling bertatapan, kembali onyx bertemu madu, dan kini mereka telah bersatu. Rona merah tipis menjalari pipi kedua insan tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan rona merah yang kian menjalari wajah rupawannya, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Konan. Konan menyambutnya dengan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, keduanya mulai menutup mata.

Itachi semakin mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga jarak tersebut terhapuskan oleh sebuah ciuman lembut keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Kini dua anak manusia itu berada pada tempat yang sama.

Dibawah pohon momiji yang sama

Mereka akhirnya telah menemukan separuh hatinya

Mereka bersatu

Tanpa terikat masa lalu dan latar belakang

Mereka telah mengucapkan janji

Ditemani oleh guguran daun-daun momiji yang bertebaran disekitar mereka

Dan jangan lupakan sebuket bunga mawar biru yang turut andil dalam kisah ini

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Di ruang rapat Akatsuki, tepatnya di pinggir jendela besarnya.

"Mereka manis sekali, un. Ya kan Zetsu." Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai blonde panjang.

"Hn." Sahut tanaman venus flytrap bewarna hitam putih (?)

"Ternyata mereka bisa bersikap manis begitu, ya kan Kuzu." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Sahut seorang pria bercadar.

"Yayyy.. Itachi-senpai dan Konan-senpai jadian." Ujar seorang lolipop berjalan.

"Berisik Tobi, un." Ujar si blonde.

'Akhirnya kau menemukan pujaan hatimu yang sesungguhnya Konan.' Batin sang leader Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Hai.. ketemu lagi sama Yuki...

Akhirnya Yuki bisa namatin fic Blue Rose ini

Semoga pada suka ya

Dan jangan lupa review

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**ferry-san**: ini udah update. Semoga suka ya, dan ini udah ending.

.

**LavenMick Amanda**: di chap ini udah kejawab kan. Yap mereka fall in love. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya.

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to:**

**ferry-san**

**LavenMick Amanda**

**DevilishGrinJoker**

**Sasshi Ken**

**Ran supraba**

**Dan semua reader yang udah membaca dan mendukung fic ini**

.

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

.

.

.

.

**Review please**

.

.

.

.


End file.
